Go Crazy
by Saeko Is Hot
Summary: Naruto Neji and Sasuke are all geniuses and close friends. When the infection starts and they have nothing to lose they decided to just go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So basically the first arc of the story is the 12 episodes of canon plus the ova and from there on its all original. Basically Naruto, Sasuke and Neji are high school students and they join the Takashi gang somewhere at the start. Enjoy because I spent a shit load of time on it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Loud Talking" **

**Sasuke POV: Z-Day 1257**

It was an average day at Fujimi High School and as usual I Sasuke Uchiha like any other high school student was stuck in class. Like any other boring old day Umino Iruka, our sensei, gave his boring ass lesson to the class of 2c and as usual Naruto, Neji and I weren't paying the slightest attention. We are in his class despite being only 15 because we started school a year early.

By best friends Naruto and Neji were brothers to me in everything but blood. We've been through everything and I can honestly say they were more important to me then my immediate family. Naruto was a kind hearted idiot while Neji was a heartless playboy.

We met during our first year of primary school but at the time we hated each other's guts. All three of us were considered geniuses and due to the pride that comes with it we became bitter rivals.

We became best friends when Naruto asked Neji and me to follow him as he led us to a secluded clearing afterschool. He then basically told us we should be allies because we were similar and it would be annoying to hate each other for the many years of school. Needless to say we agreed and as the years went by we grew closer until we considered each other as family.

We swept by the years with great ease and here we are about a decade later in our 2nd year of high school. We were considered gods among our peers and that's not an over exaggeration. We were smart, athletic, and handsome. We win at everything if we are on same team or group. And while this may seem arrogant we are kind of tired of always winning.

Our lives were boring and we all agreed that we needed some excitement in our life. Our lives follow the same pattern everyday; wake up, eat, meet up at the Naruto's house, dodge fan girls as we walk to school, get perfect marks on school work, destroy everyone at any sport, go to the dobe's house for his crazy survival training for the end of the world, maybe fuck a girl or two, sleep and repeat.

Everything was too goddamn easy for us and we hated it; we can get perfect marks, win in any sport, get any girl etc. without trying there was no fucking challenge! We were the target of affection from girls (and some guys) and the target of jealousy and envy from the lesser males.

I looked to my left to see my spiky red headed best friend Naruto Namikaze. His crimson red hair is without a doubt the most badass thing ever. He has it down to his waist in a pony tail with shoulder long bangs **AN: Jiraya's hairstyle in red.** His violet-blue eyes were another distinction from the norm. **AN: Kushina's eyes. **He stood at a height of 5' 7" and had a compact body build which was more tone than bulk.

He was currently drawing a map of some sort on his notebook while highlighting what he presumed was the safest route. _'Him as his paranoid ways' _the onyx haired boy thought with a smirk_ 'if it wasn't for the fact that he is just as smart academically as I am I would have mocked him relentlessly'. _

One thing about Naruto is that he is a paranoid idiot. He sets up these survival plans in case of anything he watches on the television. He had plans for alien invasions, zombie invasions, ape attacks, electronics declaring war on the human race and the list goes on. His favorite was a zombie apocalypse and his reason 'it was the most likely.'

The likelihood of that happening is slim to none. First off the infection would have to start in every country at multiple places spontaneously. Second the zombies would have to somehow be able to distinguish human from zombie or else they will all kill each other. Third the zombies would have to be decay protected or they would just die after 20 or more days.

Hell how would that shit even start a dead person can't move unless something's controlling it so the infection would have to control the body somehow and wait… why the fuck am I actually dignifying this shit by thinking about it. Stupid dobe.

I looked to my right to see my brown haired best friend Neji Hyugga. He has his hair to straight and down to his middle back. Like Naruto he has his bangs to his shoulder. His eyes were noticeable as well being light gray. He stood at a height of 5' 8" and had a compact build with perfect abs like Naruto and I.

All three of us had natural traits that made us stick out in a crowd. I myself have black hair with a dark blue tint which I keep short and have it styled into what Naruto crudely pointed out, a duck's ass. My eyes were a piercing onyx color and I stood the tallest at 5' 10" with a similar body build.

As I looked over I saw that he was currently looking through naked photos of his previous sexual conquest on his phone. _'Damn her tits are huge why do you need them so huge?' _You see Neji is into older women as well as over sized boobs but personally I like them small and perky. Naruto has no preference but for some reason attracts violent women.

Out of the three of us Neji works the hardest for sex. What he does is seduce the more endowed girls in class then seducing their mothers when given the opportunity. Yea I know it's fucked up but hey he my best friend and I can tell he's not a sex addict so I don't really care if he's a home wrecker.

I glanced at the clock almost 1, I sighed _'I hate this shit, I really do.'_

Suddenly the speakers crackled with life and the guy speaking tried to give some kind of warning about a killer on campus then started screaming like a bitch.

From there on the class started to freak out but we Team 7 (as Naruto has named us for no apparent reason) stayed calm and dignified. Why? Because we are smart enough to realize that this could be a joke. However if it wasn't freaking out and running through the hallways was a sure fire way to get shot by the killer.

"Why are you guys just standing their get out!" screamed our scar faced teacher.

Neji spoke with a bored tone "Eat a dick bro." Yea Neji is kind of a pompous bastard to anyone other than Naruto and me.

"It's your fucking life." He ran out of the class room nearly tripping on a dropped bag.

"So you guys remember the plan incase an unknown mass murder appears on campus" Naruto questioned loudly so his voice could be heard over the screams in the hall way.

'Yea get the fuck out' I thought.

We nodded as Naruto zipped open his backpack and pulled out some rope his paranoid ass always keeps in his backpack and tied it to the desks while checking if it would hold his weight. He then slid open the window and chucked the end of the rope down 3 levels to the ground floor and slid down it.

"What the hell are those guys fucking zombies?" I heard Naruto yell and with great haste Neji and I slid down the rope. "This has got to be some kind of joke but just in case Zombie Plan GTFO is online," the red head spoke just loud for Neji and me to hear.

'_You got to be shitting me, zombies really.'_ As I looked at what appeared to be a typical zombie invasion scene I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. My bros just looked at me weird; to them it looked like I laughed at our classmates getting eaten in front of us.

I composed my self and got ready for the plan. What the plan basically entailed was for us to run to Naruto's house using bad ass parkour while dodging zombies. It was very similar to the "Fan Girl Plan GTFO" we have done numerous times.

We ran to the front gates while dodging the zombies in a bad ass way. I noticed that few zombies were actually going for us and went for the idiots screaming their faces off. I kept that thought for later. I jumped on the wall of the school then did a flip over two zombies. _'Parkour saved our lives yet again,'_ I smirked. Learned through hours of training and mastered by running away from fan girls, it was safe to say that they were no where near fast enough to touch us.

"Naruto I am sorry for every doubting you," Neji spoke mid run in a joking fashion as we neared the front gate. I had to mentally agree as I remembered all the times we me made fun of him because of his paranoid tenancies.

We wall climbed over the fence and once we landed the sight that laid in front of us shocked us to the core. There was flames and smoke every where, cars turned over, building lay in rubble. It was a horrifying sight but we forced ourselves to run the block and a half to Naruto's house.

We got to our destination with ease as there weren't many zombies. Naruto pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Every survival plan he has every made planned relied on us going to his house or any of his other safe houses.

Yea I know he had multiple but that's what happens when you're the author of a popular book series and have nothing to spend it on. You see Naruto parent's died when he was young; his dad died in a car accident when his mom was pregnant and his mom died during the birthing process. He was raised by his grandfather Jiraya until he was ten when his grandfather died of old age. He of course copied his hairstyle and continued his erotic novels Icha Icha and of course he put a nice plot in it along with insanely better sex scenes.

Once we were inside he triple locked the reinforced door. Once we all caught out breaths and the adrenalin the impact of what had just occurred freaked us out. I had to ask the question on all our minds "Is this fucking real!" I got no response so I asked Naruto "did you honestly believe this shit would happen!" then I pondered 'why is this happening this can't be real zombies are only in movies and games.'

Naruto shaken with fright spat out "I didn't think zombies were possible I made these stupid survival plans because it was a time waster and it annoyed you guys," he took a breath, "but now that it actually happened I'm kind of glad I prepared as I did."

We could only nod. _'What the fuck it was perfectly calm about half an hour ago how can shit go downhill that much in less than 20 minutes?'_

He continued on "lets strap on the shit we spent years learning how to use and take those fuckers out, they won't be called zombies 'cause that shit's fake and these bitches are the real fucking deal so refer to them as "them," he looked at us with fire in his eyes "all we know about "them" is that they are sound sensitive since they targeted the yelling dumb-asses before us."

"Tch, typical dobe all ways has to inspire us; you know that's why your always team captain in every sport," I pointed out with a smirk, "besides you would get yourself killed with out me watching your back."

"Man when this is over all the girls left over will have flat chests because girls can't run as fast with big boobs," Neji added with an uncharacteristic pout.

We sweat dropped at that comment. "Hey at least we got wish for some excitement in our lives," I said trying to cheer him up.

It cheered him up but when he put on a cynical grin I almost freaked out. "We get to kill shit, fuck YEA!"

"I think were insane, while everyone else is scared shit less we're here looking forward to killing "them" but I think that's just a testament to how bad ass we are," commented our red headed Taichou "however if we are given the chance to save a life we must take action and help are we clear?"

"Tch, what do you take us for you baka," I spat feigning anger.

"I think you would ignore them while Neji would save them," I turned to see Neji with a look of triumph "if they are well endowed of the opposite gender." He continued as Neji gained a slight frown.

"What ever so when are we setting out to kill those bitches?" I questioned clearly tired of this conversation.

"Well we have time so might as well eat and shower it could be a long time until we get a opportunity to do that in the future." he put on a thoughtful face "at around4 we can leave to go back to the school to get some killing experience."

"And after?"

"Well I have a safe house down town with reinforced doors and such."

"Alright I'm going to hit the showers in the master bed room." interrupted the brunette.

"I got the guest one," I added.

"Then that leaves me with the shitty one."

Time skip Z-day 1410

After I was done taking my shower I walked down to the garage wearing only my boxers and slippers.

"Yo teme your shit's in the left locker," Naruto called out as he walked out of the garage "I'm putting some steaks on the grill last good meal you know?"

I noticed what he was wearing and assumed that my clothes will be similar. He was wearing some all black Vans with black semi-skinny jeans. Over that he had a black sweater and a blood red flak jacket, overall bad ass.

I opened the locker to and started to put the clothes on. The jeans were a lot sturdier than usual obviously for protection and they were perfect size_. 'He probable checked our clothes when I was at gym class.'_ I then put on a gray wife-beater and a black long sleeve thermal v-neck with a hood. _'I didn't see him have a hood so I guess it stays tucked under the sweater.'_ I put the sweater on and noticed that the arms and neck were thickly armored while the chest wasn't. I zipped it up fully and put on the dark blue flak jacket. _'Great it's not red because that would look retarded with black and blue hair.' _There was a lot of pockets and what seemed like a built in harness for my weapons on my back. So far so good.

I sat on a nearby stool as I put my on the long black baseball socks that he had and put on the Vans. I put the unneeded belt on he provided and attached an Iphone case to it (with phone inside) on my front right hip. I saw my weapons and decided to put them on later I grabbed a black tri-fold wallet that had close to grand in cash along with several bobby pins clipped in one of the card holders._ 'Cash is near useless unless you use it for gas but the bobby pins are quite useful.'_ I put on a black Rolex watch that had a compass built in and grabbed the black Ray Bands on the top shelf. I clipped them on the front of my jacket and went to the kitchen.

I saw them setting the table while watching a news report. "Anything useful?' I questioned as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. I noted that Neji's flak jacket was gray.

"No the idiots are trying to keep the infection quiet so to not cause panic," Neji answered.

"Grab your food I cooked them all a pretty rare I figured if we were going to act like blood thirsty bad-asses that we should eat our meat bloody."

'_That's terrible logic but I doubted him before only to be proved wrong so might as well go with it.' _

"So quick question what are we exactly doing?" Neji questioned "because I don't think we will survive if we go free balling through just because we are well equipped."

"Well I figured that living this new world would suck ass if it was only us three so I'm hoping that we find and join a group of predominantly females that can fight and are pretty hot," the master planner spoke as we sweat dropped at his plan.

"Hey bro if going to this house is the first phase of every survival plan you made then does that mean you all your plans are 1 stepped?" I asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Yup"

Silence

More silence

"Then what the hell are you always righting in that damn notebook?" Neji and I asked indignantly.

"That is me writing the various safe routes and passage ways of most of Japan I have near complete knowledge of all of Japan." He spoke with pure pride.

"Okay then well let's eat, itadakimasu." I started to cut a piece out of the steak and started eating.

The meal went by fast and soon we were walking back to the garage. We stretched and mentally prepared ourselves for the stressful times in the future. _'What will society be like when this is all over?' _I pondered before realizing that doesn't matter at the moment.

"Hey guys before I forget I noticed that "they" went for the louder targets so I think they react to sound," I informed as I opened and entered the garage.

We opened our individual lockers and equipped ourselves. I grabbed a bowie knife and hook it on my left hip on my belt. I grabbed the Beretta M9 and holster and attached to my right hip right behind where I had my Iphone case. I grabbed the G36C and hooked it on my back. Naruto just had to set us up like his favorite COD4 class with both using plain iron sights. The advantage us having the same firearms was of course the same ammo so he could have in major bulk. I put 3 30 round magazines for the G36C and attached it to the front of the flak jacket I grabbed two 15 bullet mags for the Beretta.

How ever those guns pale in comparison to the twin swords in the locker. Naruto forced Neji and I to pick a sword designs from a show or game. I picked Captain Kyouraku Shunsui twin swords while Neji got Captain Byakuya Kuchiki sword from Bleach. Naruto well he go Cloud's zanbato from Final Fantasy.

'I have no idea how he can use that monster but he always been the most dedicated for his survival training.' I chuckled "How are you going to carry that shit."

"Well I will have my G36c on my back and have this in my hand at all times and when we drive I will stay on top of the Humvee."

"All right you do that," I checked my watch "it's about 1530 so let's roll out agreed!" I stated with anxiety clearly oozing out. I hopped in the shot gun seat while Neji drove. 'This will be so bad-ass I can't fucking wait.'

**Naruto POV 1540**

'_This is fucking terrible all the people dead,'_I didn't tell them but I'm kind of scared like I put on that brave face just so they don't freak out. As I looked across the city I couldn't help but fell despair like we are so damn lucky and prepared that we're treating this like a game. I feel terrible but I won't show it I mean you can't be scared if you're having fun.

I look to the sword in my hand and it was a living testament to my nonchalant training. It was obvious that I didn't train seriously. Zanbato aren't really a viable weapon they were used mostly for showcasing and a way for blacksmith's to show their true skill. I mean really it stands for horse-slaying sword and was used in ceremonies to cut horses and shit. But what ever, it's been thought that it might have had a practical use as a polearm/sword combination so I took it upon myself to master it and as of now I can use it one handed skillfully for short periods of time.

As we drove to the school we noticed a micro bus smash through the gates and drive away. _'That must contain the only people that survived if there is anymore there done for unless we save them because they most likely just locked themselves in a room and hoped for the best.'_

Neji stepped on the brakes and I used the momentum to jump of the humvee with ease. He parked it near the broken gate in a way that we can leave in at a moments notice.

'_Well hear I go this will shred any doubts Neji or Sasuke may have and will prove that they react by sound.' _I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my longs "**Hey assholes my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm going to kick all of your non-dead asses!"**

"Typical dobe I figured you would do that I mean really, you do it at the beginning of every year."Sasuke joked as he got out of the car.

"I got the ones coming from the city you guys cover the front." Neji called out unsheathing his sword and got into a defensive stance. But by the time he said that we were already fighting "them" on the other side of the Humvee.

Normal POV 1547

Naruto sword his behemoth sword horizontally bisecting several of "them" by the waist as Sasuke spun with his twin swords in a deadly dance only a few feet away. Neji was taking his foes 1 at a time in a defensive matter.

"Guy's I think they don't react to pain because they don't show any react to having limbs cut off," Naruto stated as he did a downward stroke with the blunt part of his blade. A sickening crack and a smashed skull was his reward.

Sasuke did an x-shaped slice that cut his foe into four uneven pieces "Hey guy's it looks like they don't die unless it's a blow to the face," he spoke when he noticed that it was still trying to move even with his guts spilling out and with only one arm.

Naruto and Neji both gave an unseen nod as they changed their attacks patterns to aim higher. Neji jab the last of "them" then flicked the blood off as he walk towards his brothers to help them finish off the rest. He had little blood on him due to the fact that he was acting defensively for the most part.

Over on the other side Sasuke switched his grip to reverse to add more spins to his deadly dance drastically cutting down the zombies on his side. Naruto continued to kill scores of them with his wide swipes how ever he grimaced as his arms started to feel numb. _'Shit I thought I was strong enough to use this I guess the resistance from slicing multiple zombies at a time can tire you out.'_ He thought while he berated himself for not being strong enough.

Thankfully however Neji appeared and the amount of foes he had to fight was drastically reduced. Naruto grabbed the blunt side of the sword with his left hand and started to use it like a pole arm giving his tired arm muscles a slight break.

They fought for what seemed like hours until all of "them" in the courtyard became noting more than rotten meat. They were covered head to toe in the gore of their fallen foes but they didn't give a damn.

"Okay when we get inside only kill those that are close by and try to not attract them because me arms are killing me right now."

"It's your fault for deciding to use that monster; I mean really why did you decide to use that as your weapon?" Sasuke asked in a condescending tone.

"Well I thought I would never need to use it and I kind of thought it was cool." He replied saying the last bit under his breath both they both heard him and couldn't hold their chuckles back.

"So are you going to use your G36C now?" Neji asked after he settled down.

"No, I can still use it but only like a pole arm." He confirmed.

They walked into the school and saw that most of them were dead with stab wounds, caved in heads, and nails to the forehead, "someone killed them all already!" Neji whined.

"Calm down dude there are thousands of students at this school and I think not even a dozen of them survived." Sasuke stated in a reprimanding manner.

They continued their walk going up the stairs and into the second floor. They passed a few of them along the way but Sasuke got to them first due to him being at the tip of their triangle formation. They cleared the entire floor with no trouble and moved on to the third floor.

Once there they saw decent amount of "them". The trio glanced at each other then nodded and started there killing spree. The brunette and onyx haired boys never let their smiles leave their faces as they mowed down their undead ex-classmates. The red head killed them but with less enthusiasm shown by his frown.

It wasn't long until the hall ways were covered red and with "their" corpses along the wall and lockers. They continued their self imposed mission of eradicating "them" from their soon to be lifeless school.

It was around 6 o'clock when most of the school was cleared. They of course headed to the last area of the school to complete their self appointed mission.

"Man I'm hunger all this killing really works up an appetite." Neji whined.

"After this area we can go back to the humvee eat then head of to my safe house in the city."

"Hey quiet, I think I hear something." Sasuke spoke in a whisper.

They heard banging over in the direction they were heading which was odd because "they" only made loud noised when there was food and from the looks of it the school had already been completely turned. _'Sweet there are still survivors hopefully we can save them.'_ The kind hearted leader thought. "Guy's lets hurry we may be able to save some lives."

"Hai!" his team chorused with enthusiasm as they broke into a fast paced run. It wasn't long until they reach their destination.

They saw a mob of "them" trying to enter the door to the cafeteria. Apparently the sturdy metal doors were able to hold closed for almost five hours. They noticed that "they" kept attracting themselves with the noise of their banging. It was a funny site seeing "them" attacking each other for the noise they make.

The trio shook their heads clearing their thoughts and went in to kill them. It was very easy with them not attacking. So they went and cut down the 50 or so there with ease.

Naruto walked to door and yelled "hey is anyone in there we killed them all so come out!"

They heard a few cheers as the door opened and they saw a familiar face. It was Iruka-sensei and to say he was surprised was an understatement. He opened the door and we saw the familiar faces of Kiba, Sakura, Ami, Choji and Shikamaru our classmates.

"Sasuke-kun" the two girls screamed as they ran to him for a hug and to give him a kiss. Everyone present did a sweat drop as they screamed after hugging his blood soaked body.

"Ha we told you Sasuke would come and save us," they screamed yet again. _'They are so fucking lucky we killed almost all of them already other wise we would be swarmed. How the fuck did both these girls survive they are the loudest people in the school.' _

Shikamaru sighed "troublesome, I'm pretty sure that they didn't come here just for the two of you."

"Yea not that I'm not thankful what are you guys doing here and drenched in blood none the less?" their ex-teacher interrogated.

"Well we came to get some killing experience saving people was just a bonus," Neji spoke as he waved his sword around.

"Holy shit are those fucking real?" Kiba questioned as he pointed to the guns and swords.

"Yea now everyone shut up," Naruto said as everyone stopped talking "We killed almost everyone of "them" in the school so all we need to do is escort you to my house and you should be fine so let's go, be silent "they" are attracted to sound so no talking until we get to the car."

Everyone nodded as they started to head out with Sasuke and Naruto in the front with the two girls directly behind while Neji and Iruka guarded the back with Shikamaru and Choji in front of them. It was a silent walk as the unarmed students and teacher looked at the carnage the 3 kids in front of them had caused earlier to get through.

In no time they appeared at the humvee as sun was setting. Neji opened the driver's door and unlocked the other doors. Sasuke entered the shotgun seat as the students and teacher entered.

Naruto took his spot on top.

Iruka wanted to comment on how Neji was driving or Naruto being sitting in dangerous spot but shook the thought away. _'The world we know is completely gone so a minor driving isn't my biggest problem,'_ the scar faced teacher thought.

Neji drove them back to Naruto's house and while it was uneventful for the trio to the others it frightened them a bit seeing their city in shambles. They eventually reach their destinies but as everyone but the trio exited the humvee they got confused.

"Hey aren't you guys going out?" Kiba asked clearly confused.

Naruto shook his and tossed him the key to the house, "we are going to have a badass adventure however don't worry my house has a month worth of food and there should be some spare swords in the garage for protection.

"Troublesome, hope you guys have fun."

"Thanks again for saving us if you we all survive we should meet up again," Choji spoke for the first time.

Kiba stated jokingly "Damn it you guys are too badass for your own good, go have your adventure."

"It was an honor to be your teacher regardless how short of a period it was."

"Sasuke-kun were coming with you," spoke the two girls as they tried to open the door but saw that it was locked "unlock this door right now!" Sakura screamed.

Neji just smirked and drove them away leaving the fan girls in the dust. Naruto look back and gave a salute. "Hope you guys survive this!" he yelled as they exited the street.

Neji looked at the rear view mirror and saw the girls trying to chase them. When they got far away the distant sound of them screaming Sasuke-kun was all they heard as they drove across away into the destroyed city. _'Shit they are so dead'_ was the collective thought.

**AN: I wanted to make this chapter longer but I realized that I don't have the patience to write 10,000 word chapters so I will make this the normal chapter size. Review flames are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here's the second chapter. I hope I didn't make the future pairings too obvious but it's not set in stone. A big pet Peve of mine is when fanfic writers try to get every character into a relationship that some how gets to marriage. Like there is some Naruto fics that have him date so and so for a few months goes on the 3 year training trip with no contact come back and they suddenly are back to were they left off without even thinking of dating other people. So I'm still debating whether or not to put Takashi with Rei. She's kind of a bitch and she got over Hisashi a little bit too fast hell she told him that he didn't know what his best friend would think and said that he hated him for dating her. I might give him Saya but then again she's a bitch too.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Loud Talking" **

**Neji's POV 2347**

It was almost midnight and the end of the first day the world ended. We were sitting comfortable inside one of Naruto's safe houses.

However unlike them I'm pretty scared for my family. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto who don't really care about anyone else but the three of them I was pretty close to my cousin Hinata.

She's was in her first year of high school when this all started and while there is a high chance she is dead I can only hope for the best. When we cleaned out the entire school I didn't see any signs of her. She is very shy and timid and all because of her asshole of a father Hiashi had unreasonable expectations for her and punished her for not reacting them. She had long blue hair and stood at a height of 5' 5" with the trademark Hyugga gray eyes.

I looked around the plain room to see Naruto and Sasuke sharpening there swords wearing there boxers after we decided to wash our clothes before we headed out the next day. I however was still wearing my jeans and my wife-beater because they aren't too bloody and because the house is too fucking cold for my tastes. I had already sharpened my blade due to it taking the least amount of time.

My thoughts were interrupted however when a loud feminine scream was heard close by. '_What the hell don't they realize they react to sound?'_

"Guys I'm going to check it out as," I strapped on my Senbonzakura look alike and shoes.

"Fine just don't die" Naruto stated with slight concern.

I opened the door and started running to the source of the scream which was in the direction of the gas station they filled up the humvee in. It was freezing cold and windy. I ran around the group of "them" that filled the streets as silently as possible and it wasn't long until I reach the station.

I saw what looked to be a thug holding an orange girl in his schools uniform hostage while groping her while a black haired kid had to watch. They were talking and when I saw the kid turn to put in money for gas in his motorcycle I made my move.

I sprinted as fast and silently as possible and stabbed him in the side of his neck with my bowie knife. The thug gasp for air but it was useless as he drowned in his own blood. The girl was let go but had got some blood in her hair. She looked at me with eyes that showed fear then appreciation. She then ran and gave me an unexpected hug.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed as she hugged him.

The black aired kid came back and gave him a thankful nod which he returned.

"Hey follow me I have a safe house and I would like to talk to you guy's because we are from the same high school." I stated as I got out of the girls grip and walked away.

I didn't have to turn around to know that they were surprised and started to follow him while pushing the motorcycle. It was an easy walk with me slicing of the heads of "them" with ease as we walked to the house. I knocked on the door 3 times and after the sound of the door unlocking Sasuke in his jeans and v-neck was what he saw.

"Who are they?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't know but they're from our school and are uninfected I think they were from the bus we saw earlier." I answered as the teens I saved gave me a surprised look.

He stepped aside and motioned them in while saying "Alright come in" at the same time.

Our red headed Taichou came down from up stairs in his full dress. "Hey who are you my name is Naruto Namikaze," he stated before noticing their clothes "I'm from class 2c like these two and I would like to know how you two survived." He then looked at Sasuke and me clearing wanting us to introduce our selves before the newcomers.

"Hello my name is Neji Hyugga and it's nice to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha." _'He can be such a douche bag at times.' _I thought clearly disappointed at the cold welcoming.

The two teens looked at us with shock "what" I questioned in an annoyed tone. "You guys are Team 7?" The guy asked in an awed tone. 'Apparently because of our popularity in school we have reach the ears of people we have never met,' I though annoyed _'Why does everyone have to treat us like gods and not actual people?'_

"Goddamn it Naruto why the fuck did you have to name us that in the first place?" Sasuke spat annoyed at the random team name.

"It felt two thirds right."

I gave him a quizzical look "Two thirds right?"

"Yea for some reason it feels like if me, Sasuke and a girl were put on a team that is what we would be named." He answered

"I feel so loved," I muttered before turning back to the two unknown teens "yes we are team 7 and would you please tell us who you are?"

They were decent enough to look ashamed "I'm Rei Miyamoto from Class 2b and thanks again for saving me," the orange haired teen spoke. **AN: If all of the Takashi gang was in the same class besides Saeko why does Kohta say he is from class B?**

"Hello my name is Takashi Komuro and to answer your previous question we and a dozen other people escaped the school in a micro bus which I assume you saw."

"Yea we saw it before we went back there." Naruto replied while stretching.

"Why did you go back there?" was questioned by Rei.

"To kill all of "them" and save some people if possible we were able to save 5 students and our history teacher." I replied as I went to the kitchen to grab a Coke.

"You cleared the entire school?" I heard Takashi asked clearly surprised.

"Yea we needed Intel and experience so we did it while trying to find people." Naruto questioned.

I came back and remembered what I was thinking about before I saved them "hey did you guys by any chance have a blue haired girl with you on the bus?" I questioned with a hopeful tone.

"Busujima-senpai?" Takashi asked.

"No" I spoke depressed.

"Well I didn't really got a good look at most of them so maybe the girl your looking for is still on the bus."

"Yea I guess Hinata is too quiet and unnoticeable for you to remember," I replied still a bit depressed "but wait why are you not with the group right now?"

"This idiot," the girl spoke pointing at Takashi "saved a teacher that was a total douche bag even though I told him not to. So I got off the bus and he followed me. We got separated from the group when a bus crashed near us separating."

"Well that's rough are you trying to meet up with them right now because we were trying to look for other survivors to roll with."

"Yea but what happened to the group of people you saved?" Takashi questioned confused.

"They were near useless and fangirls so we just ditched them off in a Naruto's house with enough food so that they can survive doing absolutely nothing unless they are loud." Sasuke stated in his normal asshole tone.

"That's a bit harsh but how do we know you guy's are trust reliable I mean you ditch 6 people because they were useless to you how do we know you won't do the same with us?" Takashi interrogated with narrow eyes.

"What Sasuke said was not the truth we ditched them because they wanted to hide in a safe place while we wanted to have an adventure. The two that wanted to come with us only wanted too come so they can get in Sasuke's pants and would have been detrimental to our survival." Naruto cleared up.

"Okay you can come with us I heard rumors of your abnormally kind and truthful personality and I can tell you guy's are better equipped then anyone from our group so you will very helpful however you need a ride because we all can't fit in the motorcycle."

"We have a fully loaded military grade humvee with a full tank of gas." Naruto stated.

"That's good in all but the city is in complete chaos as you can tell so there's bound to be roads blocked off with cars crashes so any way for you guy's to get a motorcycle?"

Sasuke's eyes widen "yea I remember my brother taking me with him to buy his motorcycle and the place isn't that far away around I think it's around a block or two from the gas station. We filled up right after because it only had half the tank filled.

"Okay are you guys ready to leave right now?" Takashi asked getting up "we need to meet them up at the east police station tomorrow at wait… I mean today at 7." He finished after looking at the time from his phone.

"Yea let me just get my clothes from the dryer," I spoke before going upstairs and it wasn't long until we were on the road once again.

**Normal POV Z-Day+1 0047**

The group had arrived at Sarotobi Motors and got shocked by the sheer size of the lot. It had so many cars and cycles that they had trouble choosing what to get however there was a pest problem. The lot of course was filled completely with "them" apparently other people had the same idea of taking a bike for transportation.

The trio and two extras got out their vehicles and immediately started fight off the hordes that attracted to the sound of them approaching. Naruto was taking out groups of them much easier than earlier despite his muscles soreness. Sasuke was dealing with them with similar ease only he was trying ridicules moves that were just a waste of energy. For example instead of jumping backwards to avoid one that got too close he would do a back flip. Neji was fighting very defensively and avoiding moves that would get his opponents blood on him just as before at the school. For example he would dodge a lunge by moving left and he would raise his sword just enough to behead the thing as the blood would squirt out to where he had stood initially.

The two add-ons were fighting pretty brutishly with Takashi jumping towards "them" and using the combination gravity, the weight of his bat and his own strength would bash their heads in. Rei was similar by dashing towards her enemies and stabbed their faces in not unlike what Naruto was doing earlier when his arms became tired.

The fight was the longest and most brutal fight any of them had because unlike the school they could and would surround you and seemed near endless. They of course had managed and wiped them out with Naruto taking out the most of "them" out. It was about a 40 minute long fight and Takashi being the one with the least formal training tired out at the 25 minute mark and started fighting defensibly while switching places with the others when they looked like they needed a small breather.

Once the fight was done Takashi lamented on the fact that he had fought offensively for the first time and that he was started to enjoy the feeling of bloodlust.

Naruto brought him out of his thoughts when he called out "hey we have some weapons that you may or may not want and we can't bring them with us on the motorcycle."

Takashi looked over and saw that the trio he joined up with backpacks on. He noticed however that the trunk was opened and had some more stuff that he figured they had no room to carry. He saw three plain looking wakizashis hung on the trunk. _'I don't know if Busujima-senpai uses that type of sword but it's better than a bokken.'_

"I'll take one of them but about how long is it?" Takashi questioned see that it looked a bit shorter than the bokken.

"The blade is 52 cm while the entire thing I don't really know because I didn't think it would matter knowing," Naruto answered "do you know how to use it?"

"No however there is someone in the group that is very skilled with her sword as she was the kendo captain in our school." Takashi replied after realizing he was the only one without a special skill. Rei was good with a swear, Takagi was knowledgeable in everything, Busujima-sempai was amazing with a sword, Shizuka-sensei was a nurse and could drive while Kohta was good with army stuff considering he nailed every one "them" directly in the forehead. These three were self explanatory but him well he couldn't move as he watched his best friend struggle and then bitten.

The red head looked at him with concern "you okay buddy," he asked.

"Sort of I just realized that I'm pretty useless compared to everyone."

"That's not true you can be the leader." He spoke with pure confidence.

"What are you kidding me? Any one you three could and would be a better leader than I could ever be!" Takashi stammered completely shocked by his response.

He grinned "see that's why," he held his hand up to stop me from thinking "don't worry if you don't understand right now but try understand that Sasuke, Neji or I could never lead a group with survival as their goal. Now hurry up and get your girl and let's ride. I know a short cut to the bridge however if the bridge is closed like I think is we will be closer to your backup plan."

Takashi nodded as he strapped the sheathed sword on his back and went to go retrieve Rei. They left moments later with there three new motorcycles.

**AN: I'm sorry I wanted to make this longer but I was busy and if I didn't post this as it is right now it would have been a while till I have the chance to post it so sorry. Thanks to people who read and double to those that reviewed. I'm not a great writer so even only 200 or so people read this it still felt pretty good. **


	3. Chapter 3

To everyone, I know you already know but the people from Fanfiction are purging out fic's that should be rated MA. It's completely retarded but it's happening. However think about this. There are so many fic's with MA rated material all across the site and they have go through every single one. They will probable check fic's with key words like harem, 3way, anal, rape, lemon, and orgy in the summary first. They also might just start with every M rated fic so what everyone should do is delete those words like that and change the ratings of your fics to K and T. Not really gonna solve anything but if their going to take away the freedom of writing whatever you want then we should at least make them work for it. Also backup your stories you know just in case.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Shadow wolf125767

Saeko is Hot


End file.
